The present invention relates to check certification and more specifically to a system and method of certifying checks.
A certified check is a type of check where a bank verifies and certifies that sufficient funds exist in the account of the payer to cover the amount of the check.
Currently, check certification can only be done at a bank.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of certifying checks from other locations via personal computer, mobile phone, or at an automated teller machine (ATM).